Emperor: Basic Files
Many of the files here will be changing regularly. This is to clue you into why they are changing. And which can be examined, changed, deleted or moved safely. Setup C:\Sierra\EmperorRotMK\Emperor.ini Config CDDrive=D RAM=8092 CPU=3192 PlayIntroMovie=no Basic installation information and settings. These should match your setup. CDDrive may be changed if you want to utilize a different one, if the registry and Securom doesn't mind. The last line removes the annoying movies and should have been changed after in Emperor: Installation (Win10Desktop). Defaults C:\Sierra\EmperorRotMK\Save Multiplayer: The default Profile used for all Multiplayer games. It should exist after installation if deleted just make another Folder. If used a lot, it can be cleaned out by archiving old files to another location. My Name: The dafault name that gets displayed everytime Create Emperor is requested. It is most likely the first Profile created by players. There is a safety to prevent overwriting existing names, no worries if used. *''My Name.dat'' a file associated with 'My Name' Profile. All Single Player Profiles get a dat file. This is where Difficulty Level setting, 200 datasets(mostly unused:pre-High Score artifact?) and the newest Save Point path is maintained. The newest Save Point is loaded when clicking Resume Campaign. The Save Point pathname can be read using Notepad. Difficulty Level and other bits are in hex bit flag format. Peeking at the contents does no harm. ImperialRecord.imr, EmperorMap.inf & Emperor.inf are updated whenever Emperor.exe closes. *''ImperialRecord.imr:'' The high scores are maintained here. Deleted Profiles will continue to be displayed until their score is toppled. This gets updated whenever a Mission completes. The former is how incomplete games(MP&SP) get recorded. Glitch? Or by design, in case a Multiplayer player drops-out unexpectantly. This file can be deleted to reset the High Score list. It makes a new file, if missing, whenever an update is triggered. C:\Sierra/EmperorRotMK *''Emperor.inf'' maintains global settings for Emperor.exe. Display Options:(resolution, windows mode), Sound Options:(music on/off and level), Speed Options:(game&scroll), Autosave function on/off, Messages:(full/condensed/off). Do not delete, but peeking at the contents does no harm. *''EmperorMap.inf'' holds terrain map specifics of the last map loaded into Emperor.exe and EmperorEdit.exe. It holds coordinates of Entry & Exit points, Invasion points, Predator & Prey point, Fishing points, resources enabled bits(Copper, Iron, Salt, Quarry & Trees), overveiw focus position, map climate and map size. This stuff is not needed as it is contained in sav, dat and map files. Unlikely the file is ever read by anything other then the Debugger. Do not delete, but peeking at the contents does no harm. Starting to play When a Campaign is started, the autosave_replay.sav file is created in the Folder and "Profile".dat file is updated with autosave_replay.sav being the newest Save Point. The Difficult Level setting is in both the Save Point and the updated "Profile".dat. When August arrives autosave_history_2.sav is created and "Profile".dat is updated. It isn't until the February of 2nd year that autosave_history_1.sav is created. :Note: Special Tutorial Message(Xia Dynasty) does not get recorded in autosave_replay.sav, nor does it regenerated again if using Resume Campaign. Replay Game must be used to regenerate the Special Message, or make a Save before leaving the mission if prior to autosave_history_2.sav(Aug). When an Open Play Mission is started, the autosave_1.sav file is created in the Profile Folder. The Difficult Level setting is in the Save Point only. When the Autosave function creates autosave_2.sav(August). The Difficult Level setting is still in the Save Points only. It isn't until a new Save Point is made by the player that the "Profile".dat is updated with the new Save Point path and Difficulty Level setting. Arises a concern, when loading and saving Save Points with differing Difficulty Level settings within a Profile. The next time you start a new Campaign the Difficulty Level defaults to an unexpected setting. This is a minor issue that only takes checking and re-setting before clicking To the city. But is not the only issue, better to use many Profiles for specific uses. Of course, if your not going to get elaborate, keeping saves for years, then keep it simple for now. Deleting the Profile Folder and "Profile".dat can be done via the game's Deleting Profiles. If done via the game they and all they contain are permenantly gone(no recycle bin safety. They may be deleted or moved without launching Emperor. Unadvised to Delete or Move Profiles, with Windows Explorer, while Emperor.exe is running. Used Profile C:\Sierra\EmperorRotMK\Save\"Profile name"(Folder) :autosave_replay.sav :autosave_1.sav (Open Play: Save Point) :autosave_2.sav (Open Play: Save Point) :autosave_history_1.sav :autosave_history_2.sav :"uniques".sav (user: Save Point) C0#M0?_empireinfo.dat & "mapID".dat files are created when you click Proceed from the victory panel. *''C0#M0?_empireinfo.dat:'' ? = mission-1 (ie 0=1st mission etc) (# = 1-8 when an Original Campaign(SP&MP), first character of pak namenumeric) (# = 0 for Custom Campaigns) 2nd reason to use many Profiles or keep a detailed archive. Campaigns will overwrite one another's empireinfo.dat files, eventually. *''"mapID".dat'' (for continuation mission use) Custom Campaigns normally use "mapname"+norm.dat. Original Campaigns(SP&MP) are similar but tend not to use "norm", Developer Editor difference. Save Points have dependancies #PAK(*.pak) file: They dont carry all the Campaign information, just the mission specifics with a pointer to their owning PAK. Even with a PAK the data may be invalid if the PAK is an updated version (ie patched game loading pre-patch Save Point). #dat files - missing dat files will cause continuation mission to fault back to Main Menu. No problem if your just looking over a city, but you may not be able to play through if the campaign has continuation missions. Its suspected that Save Points will display the Empire Map information more correctly; when their original empireinfo.dat files are present, as opposed to some other campaign files or none at all. 1 Xia Dynasty This Campaign has special scripting that will cause it to act different then other Singleplayer Campaigns. First, you will notice the Special Message Dialogs. Special Message has a habit of disappearing if you don't make a 'Save Point' and reload it rather then autosave_replay. To get the Special Message back you need to Replay Mission if without a registering Save Point. Quirks of Multi Tasking Occasionally, Emperor will loss focus and clicking on the Interface isn't enough. Pull the Windows Menu Bar above the normal Desktop work-area. It will snap back to the Desktop working area and you should be able to interact with it. This quirk usually happens when you are reading other documents or using a Browser while playing. It also happens when you "take a long break". Quite intermittent for the most part. Sometimes the Windows Menu Bar will assume a different color(unfocused Window color) until you switch focus again briefly by say clicking on the Task Bar then Emperor Inferface. Campaign Creator C:\Sierra\EmperorRotMK status.txt is the Debugger outputed text. EmperorEdit.exe(Campaign Creator) causes updating while open, it wasn't a polished program. If familiar with debugger output and Designing Campaigns it may help determine possible corruptions in the Campaign or when you are overtaxing it with Map edits(memory leaks possible). Keeping stepped(date/timestamp) archive of the Campaign folder and Maps may offer greater peace of mind. EmperorEdit.inf & EmperorMap.inf Campaign Creator information gets updated on closing with preferances last used. 'Edit' is for Menu changes. 'Map' is not read by anything other then the Debugger(see above detailing). named Folder P.set .map ?advanced?special? pak map ?advanced?special? downloaded with sound folder or special mod Category:Emperor General schema